jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker (performed by Mark Hamill) is the main protagonist of the original Star Wars trilogy. Luke was a Force-sensitive Human male Jedi Master. He was the son of fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala, the grandson of Shmi Skywalker Lars, the step-nephew to Owen and Beru Lars, the twin brother of Leia Organa and uncle of Ben. Born on the asteroid Polis Massa, Luke's mother died in labor, and the twins were thought to never have been born by his father, the recently christened Sith Lord Darth Vader. Skywalker was separated from his sister and taken by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to the planet Tatooine to be raised by the Lars family, hidden from the Galactic Empire. Growing up unaware of his origins, Skywalker's life changed forever with his uncle's purchase of two droids—R2-D2 and C-3PO—carrying plans to the Imperial Death Star superweapon. After his aunt and uncle were killed by Imperial troops searching for the plans, Skywalker embarked on a journey to deliver the plans to the Rebel Alliance, receiving training in the ways of the Force from Kenobi, and meeting Han Solo and (unbeknownst to him) his sister, Princess Leia Organa, a member of the Rebellion. Though Kenobi was killed by Vader, Skywalker participated in the Battle of Yavin alongside the Rebels with guidance from Kenobi's spirit, and managed to destroy the Death Star. As a member of the Rebel Alliance, Skywalker and the Rebels evaded Imperial forces led by Vader, who hunted Skywalker relentlessly over the next three years. As the Rebels were forced to abandon their base during a battle on the snow planet Hoth, Skywalker flew to the swamp planet of Dagobah at the advice of his late mentor, Kenobi, where he received Jedi training from the exiled Jedi Master Yoda. However, Skywalker was lured into a trap by Vader at Cloud City on Bespin, where he engaged the Sith Lord in a lightsaber duel, discovering Vader's identity as his father in the process. One year later, Skywalker fought in the Battle of Endor before surrendering himself to Vader, realizing he had to confront his father and the Galactic Emperor, Sheev Palpatine. Though Sidious attempted to convert Skywalker to the dark side of the Force, Skywalker declared himself a Jedi and successfully appealed to the good in Vader, who redeemed himself as Anakin Skywalker by destroying Sidious at the cost of his own life. Thanks to Skywalker, the battle ended in a Rebel victory, and he joined his celebrating allies on Endor. After the fall of the Empire, Luke founded a new Jedi Academy in an attempt to rebuild the Jedi Order. However he was betrayed by his apprentice and nephew Ben, the man who would become Kylo Ren, who killed the rest of Luke's Padawans and joined the dark side under the mysterious Snoke. Blaming himself, Luke withdrew from the galaxy and went on a quest to find the first Jedi Temple. Years later, Luke was found by the Force-sensitive scavenger Rey, who followed the map left behind by Luke with help from R2-D2 and BB-8. Force Powers and Abilities As the son of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, Luke is immensely powerful, and has an amazingly strong connection to the Force, stronger than any Force user currently alive. Luke's Force potential rivals that of even his father. *'Telekinesis:' Luke utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. *'Force choke:' Luke utilizes Force choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. *'Mind control:' Luke utilizes Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. *'Telepathy:' Luke utilizes Telepathy to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals; his telepathy is so powerful, that he was able to contact literally all the Jedi across the galaxy to Ossus to make the announcement of him taking on the role as Grand Master of the New Jedi Order and to issue his views about the role of the New Order to his Jedi. *'Blood trail:' Luke utilizes Blood trail, to use his own blood to mark his target(s) and track them through the blood mark using the Force in case they escaped. *'Force healing:' Luke utilizes Force healing, to heal himself or other sentient beings. *'Force speed:' Luke utilizes Force speed, to move at amazing speed. *'Force Jump:' Luke utilizes Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. *'Force rage:' Luke utilizes Force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength and ferocity. *'Tutaminis:' Luke utilizes Tutaminis to dissipate concentrated energy such as blasterbolts or lightsaber blades. *'Ionize:' Luke utilizes Ionize to overload and damage electronic systems, such as droids. *'Battle meditation:' Luke utilizes Battle meditation to boosted the morale, stamina, and battle prowess of his allies while simultaneously reducing his opponents' combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. *'Force stealth:' Luke utilizes Force stealth to mask his force alignment or even his entire presence from other force users. *'Force cloak:' Luke utilizes Force cloak to manipulate light and sound waves around himself, rendering him invisible to visual and audio, as well as from living individuals, droids, and other non-living individuals. *'Force sense:' Luke utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. *'Shatterpoint:' Luke utilizes Shatterpoint to perceive faults through the force. *'Electric Judgment:' Luke utilizes Electric Judgment to kill or knocked his opponents unconscious. *'Ayna-seff:' Luke utilizes Ayna-seff to suffuse his body with a low level of electromagnetic radiation, and makes his brain activity undetectable. *'Fold space:' Luke utilizes Force space, to bend space to instantly transport an object or himself between places. *'Force Light:' Luke utilizes Force Light to weaken a dark force user's connection to the Force/the Dark side of the Force. *'Mnemotherapy:' Luke utilizes Mnemotherapy to visualize the target's memories and eradicate them. *'Unidentified Force attack:' Luke utilizes an Unidentified Force attack to unleash a blast of the force that manifested as a yellow torrent of flame. Gallery TLJ - Luke Skywalker.jpg 22-e1496437305230-600x232.jpg|Luke defends Doctor Aphra hamill10n-1-web.jpg|Luke and Rey Luke-Skywalker-in-Star-Wars-Explosion.jpg Trivia *Luke will return in the end of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. *Luke will appear again in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Wars: The Last Jedi. *Luke will return in the end of Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''as well. *Luke will appear again and train Twilight to become a true Jedi in ''Twilight the Jedi Princess. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Cyborgs Category:Nephews Category:Uncles Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Members of the Rebel Alliance Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Jedi Masters Category:Pilots Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Characters with prosthetics Category:Poncho's Adventures Allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Brother-in-laws Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mentors Category:Characters who have Mental Powers